


Oneshots for The Hauntings of The Honeybee House

by Galaxy_Ann, Richie Rose (richtherose)



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters, Uhhh I don't like tags but if you read the original pic then you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Ann/pseuds/Galaxy_Ann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtherose/pseuds/Richie%20Rose
Summary: Oneshots to RichieRose (richtherose)'s The Hauntings of The Honeybee Househttps://archiveofourown.org/works/13581441/chapters/31172790That's the link and highly recommend you read it before reading this





	1. And Adam Was Alone (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Fic : https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581441/chapters/31172790
> 
> Author’s AO3 : https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtherose/pseuds/Richie%20Rose
> 
> Author’s Tumblr : https://banjofeed.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam couldn’t help notice the parallels, he was there to see it all.  
> \-----
> 
> Written Before Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Fic : https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581441/chapters/31172790
> 
> Author’s AO3 : https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtherose/pseuds/Richie%20Rose
> 
> Author’s Tumblr : https://banjofeed.tumblr.com
> 
> TW: Death, Suicide, Homophobic Violence

_“I leave the estate known as the Honeybee House and all of its belongings to my close friend and confidant, Adam Bianchi. Thank you for all those years of service and friendship. I’m sorry but I hope you understand I couldn’t live without him.”_

Adam was alone. Alone in the house that had once been filled with joy and laughter. Where his friends had finally realized they loved each other. Where they shared smiles and food, no matter the class.

Where he found both of their dead bodies.

_“Tell Steven I-I loved him, please. I don’t want to leave him…”_

Andrew had looked so desperate, grabbing at his sleeve, blood pouring out of his wound. He barely registered the doctor bustling around them, trying to save his life. But it was too late, Andrew’s grip getting weaker till his hand went slack, hanging off the bed. His eyes hauntingly still open.  

Steven had arrived two hours too late. A part of him died that day and Adam was left with the broken shards of his friend. Adam couldn’t break yet, Andrew had been a constant in his and Steven’s lives. Knowing him, he would have been disappointed to see what his death had done to his lover. So Adam stayed strong, for Andrew and Steven. Of course, he could never replace what they had lost, but he would do his best to be a brother to Steven in his need.

_He did not know Steven’s last words._

He couldn’t remember the last time they actually smiled together.   ~~Never with the same unadulterated happiness as it had been before Andrew.~~ The past year had been hard on them. They were the only inhabitants of the Honeybee House, all the previous maids and butlers laid off, leaving him the only one to see Steven.  

Adam knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. Still no response. He was growing worried. He called out Steven’s name before he opened the door, which was left unlocked.

Steven was lying in his bed, a serene smile on his face. It was the most peaceful Steven had been in a long time. Adam smiled softly, glad he could find a way to rest today of all days. That smile did not last. Getting closer he noticed an empty tablet bottle hidden by the blankets. Picking it up and reading it, he dropped it out of shock.

Steven was gone.

He rushed to call an ambulance, not even noticing the will left on the table. He didn’t even know he was on it till he was called to the reading.

The house was his, and he was the sole inhabitant.

Adam was alone.

_Faint shouts and sobbing came from the yard as he arrived at the Honeybee House._

He picked up the phone, calling the police before picking up a fire poker and entering the backyard.

He was horrified at the sight, the perpetrators were over the fence the moment he had opened the door but he was more focused on the boys near the fence. Their bodies in two crumpled heaps. The one further from the fence had been stripped of his jacket, leaving his back exposed and marred with fresh mutilations and cigarette burns. To his surprise, the other victim was attempting to crawl over to the boy.

Adam threw the poker to the side, rushing to the shirtless boy to check for a pulse. He did not find one.

“I-Is he?” The other boy asked shakily. His eyes were wet and what he assumed were his glasses lay a few feet away. Adam shook his head sadly. The boy turned away, biting his lip. “C-can you help me?” He asked, “I want to hold his hand. One more time. Please.”

He held the same desperation in his eyes as Andrew had. Adam couldn’t say no. He stood up, walking around to move him closer to what he assumed was his boyfriend. When they were next to the boy, Adam helped him sit up.

“Hey Eugene, ‘m sorry I couldn’t help.” He whispered, slowly grabbing his hand. “I love you.” The boy pressed Eugene’s hand against his lips. “I love you.” He repeated, seemingly in a trance, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. He turned to face Adam, going rigid as he finally realized that he was a stranger. “I loved him, and he loved me.” He stared at Adam, daring him to argue. He wasn’t intimidating, but Adam nodded, assuring him that he agreed. The boy’s posture relaxed and he went back to holding Eugene’s hand.

Here were two young boys, another dead boy and his lover. How many tragedies did he have to witness?

The boy’s body suddenly went limp against him, and Adam was alone.

The ambulance was too late, they found him with the bodies, his head bowed in mourning. Later he had been informed the boy’s names were Eugene and Zach.

When he met them again as a ghost, Zach thanked him profusely and Eugene shook his hand, gratitude in his eyes.

_He died in his sleep, but even after death, he was still witness to many tragedies._

The Fulmers died holding each other. Unable to breathe and unable to escape.

Sara and Helen didn’t even know they were dead till they woke up as spirits. Brent confining himself to the attic, overcome with guilt.

Keith in an accident, leaving behind a distraught fiance who was unable to move on. She tried though, but she simply couldn’t find the right fit.

Yes. He was united with his friends, but he sometimes wished he had gone wherever spirits normally go after death. He was simply tired. Tired of all the death and sorrow of this house. But it wasn’t over. 

_“I’m not going to live through the night…am I?”_

 Adam watched sadly as another boy was taken from his lover too soon.

“I would’ve wanted to be able to tell Steven my last words.” Andrew had said.

With those words, Shane picked up the pen and wrote. When he finished, the pen rolled out of his hand and Adam knew he didn’t have much time left. Shane looked at them all, before he closed his eyes, succumbing to the cold. He was no longer alive.

They greeted his spirit warmly and comforted him as they watched the body being wheeled out.

Another dead boy and his lover.

He only hoped Ryan would not follow Shane into the afterlife. He had already seen how death of a love could break a person. Steven being a prime example.

What terrible irony. They recreated his friends’ love story for a film, now they were living it.

Adam slipped into the familiar role of a comforter, this time for the one who died instead of the surviving lover.

Though he knew he shouldn’t have, he caught a glimpse of Shane’s note as the officers passed it to Quinta.

_“I’ll miss you. I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So these are all going to be based of The Haunting of The Honeybee House and yeahhhh you should read it and its really good


	2. You Should See Our People Now (1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the 62nd anniversary of Zach and Eugene’s death. Gay Marriage has just been legalized and someone’s great-niece decided to pay their respects and introduce her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before chapter 19 was out, set before the events of the story but while Shane worked at the house. He's not in this though.
> 
> \------
> 
> TW: Brief mention of Violence & Homophobia

_June 28, 2015_

Marianne Yang stared at the house in front of her, studying the sign.

“Babe, you sure you want to go here? We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Her girlfriend assured her.

She shook her head, grabbing Tiffany’s hand. “No, it’s fine. I just… it was 1953. I want them to see how far we’ve come.” She shifted her backpack and knocked on the door. A kind looking man opened the door. “Hi, I’m Marianne Yang. I came for a private visit.” He nodded, and let them in.

It wasn’t the first time they’d visited, but it had been the first time since they realized one of the boys who died in ‘53 bore a striking resemblance to someone in Marianne’s family albums. They made their way to the backdoor with the guide, he pointed them to the place the boys had died and left to give them privacy.

After being unsure on where to face while bowing, they settled for the fence. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she nodded to Tiffany. Two head-to-floor bows and once to their waists.

“H-hi, ” She started, “My name is Marianne. I’m the, um, granddaughter of Whitney. Eugene’s sister. We just, we just wanted to, uh stop by. We want you to know how much everything has-has changed. It’s been 62 years since… Our family hasn’t forgotten you, Harmony sometimes talks about you two. ” Her voice was extremely shaky, filled with emotion. She sniffled and Tiffany put her arms around her. “She said you always smiled brighter when Zach was with you.”

“We don’t have to hide. Not anymore.” Tears welled up in her eyes and she laid her head on Tiffany’s shoulder.

“We couldn’t bring a lot of proper offerings, like wine and stuff, but we brought you guys other things we hope you like.” Tiffany said for her. She kissed Marianne’s forehead before she lifted her head off and grabbed their bags. The first thing she pulled out were pride flags. Two small ones, around five-inches long. “We don’t really know what to do, so I just hope you appreciate the sentiment. This won’t be traditional at all.”

“I hope this isn’t disrespectful.” Marianne muttered, before Tiffany stood them on the ground where Zach and Eugene’s bodies were found.

“Well, I think they’ll love it.” The other girl smiled. “We also brought some other stuff, like sheet music.”

“Zach, you were in band right? We heard you two like that one Frank Sinatra song, um…”, As she talked she pulled out a paper in a plastic sleeve.

“These Foolish Things Remind Me of You”, Tiffany supplied. Marianne nodded, placing it neatly next to the pride flags. The girls were kneeling on the ground, their bags next to them so they could pull items out. “We also have some food.”

Marianne pulled out two jars, one containing some pickled radishes and the other containing kimchi, “Harmony told us about how you would steal the radishes off the plate when Great-Grandma would make Kimbap. Gotta say, I get you there, and some kimchi that Harmony made.” They placed it on the other side of the flags, knowing they got the positioning wrong but they didn’t know the right way.

“We have one more thing to show you, before we’re just going to talk.” Tiffany pulled out another paper in a plastic sleeve. An article from the _New York Times_ , June 26, 2015. “ _Supreme Court Ruling Makes Same-Sex Marriage a Right Nationwide_ ”

The girls smiled at each other placing it down together.

“You should have seen the celebrations!”, Marianne laughed, happy tears in her eyes. “Our people can have weddings!” The girls moved into more comfortable positions, talking about all the cheering and the people waving rainbows everywhere.

Unknown to them, the two boys were there, right in front of them. When Marianne had introduced herself, Eugene was stunned. His sister had a kid? He thought for sure she would never settle down, but there this girl was. Living proof his sister did.

_We don’t have to hide. Not anymore._

He shared a look with Zach, their body language very much suggested that they were a couple. But they didn’t have to hide? When they took out the flags, their flags, he could hardly believe it. Can you blame him when he fell to his knees, crying? He held Zach in a tight embrace, tears of joy steadily falling down their faces.

With every offering came a new round of tears, and God, when they brought out the last article Zach and Eugene were bawling.

What they were killed for was now legal in all the states. People paraded the streets proudly announcing they were gay! He couldn’t believe it, but there it was. They held each other, sobbing.

——

“You know, I should probably explain why I keep saying Harmony instead of Halmeoni.”, Marianne realized after a few minutes, she was lying on the ground, her head in Tiffany’s lap, “When I was young I couldn’t pronounce Halmeoni so I always said Harmony. Well I can say it now, but it just stuck I guess.”

“It’s cute, Babe.” Tiffany played with her hair. “Tell them about the rainbow Kimbap she made on the 26th.”

Marianne went on, regaling several stories. Most of the family on the Yang side had been very supportive. The older family that remembered Eugene didn’t want a repeat, so when she revealed she had a girlfriend they prefer them to meet somewhere where someone could watch them. Not that they didn’t trust the girls, but you never know who could be watching.

Far too soon, the sun was beginning to set and the guide who had let them in told them they would be closing soon. The girls picked up their bags, preparing to leave. “Hey, Babe? Can you wait for me in the house? I want to say something to them privately.” She nodded before walking inside.

Marianne was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke softly, “Harmony gave me something she wanted you to see.” From inside her bag, she pulled out a photo in a picture frame. It was a recent family picture from a couple months ago. Placing on the ground she spoke again, quieter then before. “Thank you. You both knew the dangers, but you still continued to love each other.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I saw the photos of the attack…it’s no doubt you two suffered. But we’ve come a long way as a community. From the Stonewall Riots in 1969 to the news two days ago…” She smiled softly, “I hope you’re proud.” The girl turned to leave but stopped a few feet away. “You know, just because you aren’t related to me by blood or marriage. That doesn’t make you any less my family, Zach. You loved Eugene, and that’s enough for me.” And with those parting words, she left.

Zach sat on Eugene’s lap, they stayed there for a good while. Holding each other and processing what she told them.

“I like her.” Eugene said, slightly muffled due to his face being buried in the crook of Zach’s neck.

“I do too…” Zach was touched by her words. Even if he didn’t know where his family was, Eugene’s family accepted him. “…Can you believe it?” His mind was still reeling from the news of legalization of Gay marriage.

“No, no I can’t.” Eugene lifted his head up planted a kiss on the other boy’s nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They pressed their foreheads together, smiling and staying like that for a few minutes, thinking of what it would have been like if they survived till now.

Zach furiously shook Eugene, “We need to tell the others!” Running into the house, they started shouting for everyone to get in the parlor to share the good news.


End file.
